Nothing but a Liar
by edeninsomnia
Summary: Hermione finds that two very unlikely people have confessed their feelings for her. but a past relationship still has her frightened to move forward. What happens when people discover the truth shes been trying to cover up for so long?


**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE WONDERFUL MAGICAL WORLD THEY LIVE IN ALL CREDIT GOES TO J.K. ROWLING!**

**PLEASE COMMENT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**

There was a late night senior party at an old pub in Hogsmede, all the houses were invited and it look as though everyone had showed up, even some of the teachers.

I sighed and took a seat at the bar, before I could order a drink a younger looking woman set down a dainty glass of Chocolate Liquor in front of me.

"Compliments of Mr. Malfoy." The woman said timidly. I abruptly stood up and stomped over to Malfoy.

"Is this your idea of a joke?!" I yelled at him, anger filling my voice.

"Come on Mione! You should be thrilled! You of all people have my attention tonight." Malfoy said with the most arrogant smirk across his face.

"You're a pig Dreco!" I screamed, throwing the drink in his face, before storming off. How dare he speak to me that way, or any lady for that matter. I should have hexed him into oblivion but I'm not in the mood for that tonight. There are other things on my mind.

I was sulking in a corner when I heard a familiar voice ask me, "Would you like a Butterbeer Ms. Granger?" I looked up to see Severus Snape's unusually sympathetic, pleading eyes.

"God yes." I said in desperate need of a drink after my previous encounter with that greasy git. Even if it was just a Butterbeer. Snape opened a bottle and handed it to me.

"I hate these things." Snape said seething, sipping on his drink.

"Why do you come then?" I asked curiously

"Albus insisted I get out of my private quarters. Why did you come might I ask, you look about as happy to be here as I am."

"Ginny was very adamant that I take a break from studying and 'Have some fun.' but I've been nothing but miserable since I got here." I said, drinking close to half my beer in one huge gulp. An almost-smile appeared on the professor's face

"Ms. Granger, what do you think of blowing off this miserable event and taking a stroll through the long forgotten Hogwarts out door garden?" The offer sounded nice but I had to decline.

"With all due respect professor, what would people think if they saw us leave the pub together and no one heard from us for the rest of the night?" The smile that had once appeared on Snape's lips vanished and was replaced with a look of despair.

"What about the Thrr Broom Sticks? The place has to be dead tonight." Snape said, i could tell he was desperate to leave, as was I.

"Alright, at least the waiter will be a solid alibi that we weren't off in the gardens shagging." We both laughed hysterically at the idea. We then hastily left the party.

Snape was right the place was practically empty.

"Escaping the drunks and the uncivil?" A tall man with a long frizzy beard asked.

"At last!" Snape replied.

"Alright then what will it be?"

"Fire whisky for me." Snape said as if he were still deciding in his mind.

"Beetle Berry whisky please." I said. A few hours and several drinks later we had both had well beyond our limit.

"Would you like me to call someone to come pick the two of you up?" The waiter asked concerned.

"Nah, weeellll waaallk." Snape said slurring his words together. We stumbled out of the pub laughing for no reason.

"Ahhhh Snaaape, tonight was a lot of fun!" I said, I began laughing hearing the slur in my previous sentence.

"Please call me Severm- Sev-Severus." Snape said, his tongue tripping over his name. We leaned on each other to keep from falling over.

"Herm-Hermione, I had such a great time!"

"Me-me too!"

"Hermione I have a secret to tell you."

"What is it?" I snickered. Suddenly I found myself on the ground entangled in a drunk kiss with the professor. Snape had his right hand placed at the small of my back and was using his left arm for support. The warmth of his body made me burn with desire, everything felt so real but at the same time so dream-like, the strength of his arms surrounded me his gentle touch sent chills through my body. Why on earth do I feel so much burning passion towards this man? Snape pulled back releasing me form the unexpected kiss.

"Wow!" He said quietly, taking in a deep breath. A crooked smile crossed his lips. "My quarters?" He asked, hopeful.

"No Snape. We've both had well beyond our limit."

"But Hermione!"

"And what _exactly _might we do in _your _quarters?" I asked as if I didn't know what was on his mind.

"Didn't you have a good time?"

"Of course I did..."

"Wait a bloody minute! Are you a-"

"No I'm not a virgin."

"Then whats the big deal?"

"For Gods sake Snape have a little respect!" I yelled at him pushing myself to my feet.

"Hermione! Wait!"

"What, what could you possibly want from me?!" I screamed.

"I just wanted to say that, well you deserve the up most respect and please do forgive me. This is only one of the many things I find so fascinating about you. Even while intoxicated you truly are the brightest witch of your age." Snape's apology made me blush.

"Alright then let head back then." I said quietly. Snape took my hand and held it in his own.

"Is this alright?" He asked shyly"

"Yes." I smiled.


End file.
